


Let Me See You

by bohemiantea



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adamant Fortress (Dragon Age), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohemiantea/pseuds/bohemiantea
Summary: What began as a simple mutual need for comfort after the successful Siege of Adamant turns into Vhenaste Lavellan asking for more from Solas to help forget for just a little while.





	Let Me See You

**Author's Note:**

> Explicit NSFW AU follow-up to “Landing,” my personal canon event which adheres at least to the letter of BioWare's "no sex between Solas and Lavellan" canon:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654390/chapters/39473260
> 
> \- this new work, basically, does not follow either Bioware’s canon or mine. Thanks to seeing some very inspirational flycam gifs, I got hit with a big wave of Solavellan thirst and I am exorcising it. Sorry not sorry. Mood music: Cigarettes After Sex, “Crush.” https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZEKwxa_s9-k

Vhenaste knew Adamant Fortress would be terrible. All the plans for siege had required bloody battle and the sacrifice of some of her people -- for this is what her Inquisition has become -- to crack the Grey Warden stronghold. Weighed against the likelihood of the same people dying later from not stopping a demon army, it was clear she could not afford to agonize over an inevitability. What mattered more was how many more lives could be saved.

Her grief, then, for Ser Stroud hit her much harder than she’d anticipated. Grey Wardens were supposed to give up their lives, but this struck her as a terrible waste. There were vast differences between demons and Archdemons. The former could have been avoided, so to die alone facing down Nightmare unsettled her deeply.

The fire and blood of Adamant is done, but she cannot sleep. She will see Stroud again, issuing his last challenge, and the Fade is no longer a comfort.

“Help me sleep,” she’d asked Solas, the need to feel warm flesh and warmer breath against her skin the only thing on her mind. Her people doubled up for quarters or piled together in tents -- to her, it was only sense to share a bed with her companion and lover. She could even tell herself she had no need to change her nude sleeping habits for him, although evidently his were the same -- tired polite distance had given way quickly to curling up together for warmth.

Until she couldn’t sleep. Until anguish overcame pretense, laying all bare to his quiet and haunted gaze. And now she has the affirmation of skin on skin to offer to the darkness, holding her here and now in the sweetness of a shared need and... a slow-waking hunger starts everywhere they touch. His hands on her back had shifted a little, and she wondered if they, too felt compelled to stroke the other’s skin. His was smooth, the lean muscle under it a solid grace at rest or in motion.

Vhenaste sighed into Solas’s neck.

“Shh,” he murmured, and drew his hand down her back. A glissando of rising tingle under his fingertips has her reaching for him to trace the lines of him in return. He twitched and his breathing stuttered for just the smallest moment. 

“Nothing can harm you here.” She heard his intended comfort, but also a tautness to his voice he couldn’t quite control. This moment affords her an extraordinary awareness of him that is usually elusive, even in the moments they can spend together in study or camp. This moment is a gift of time to focus solely upon him and nothing else. This is a moment she may not get again for a long time, and the losses of Adamant has taught her she cannot let these moments go so carelessly by.

She wants to hear his breath shudder again. She wants to hear him lose that tight control, and sigh her name in her ear or shout it as a declaration of love in this haunted place.

She’d fitted herself awkwardly to him in the comfort-seeking collapse back into bed, but her shift in mood and need brought with it feeling how their bodies aligned, thighs and hips and belly and chest grazing in their careful cocoon. She wondered if she pressed more deliberately, would she be the only match set alight? The way he’d touched her before, surely not. But people changed. Calling her “vhenan” was no kind of guarantee.

Surely her own heartbeat was betraying her now. Still, Vhenaste held her breath as she trailed her fingertips down the channel of his spine and pressed her lips into the pulse at a hollow of his neck.

“Solas,” she whispered at the rapid beat pulsing under her mouth.

He stiffened under her fingers with a shaky exhale.

“ _Vhenan._  I... w-we--”

She pulled away to look up at him. Even now he was so careful with himself, careful with her. His brows drawn together, eyes soft and dark in the deep blue evening permeating their room, scared and torn. He still held her but loosely, as one might hold a terrified and wounded bird. He watched her watching him, searching for words he could not seem to find.

Vhenaste held his gaze and drew her hand up to his face to palm his cheek and jaw. His eyes flutter blinking at the contact imparted volumes to her.

“It does not matter to me how long it has been. I know you’ve secrets; I don’t need them.” She licked her lips and watched his eyes follow the motion even as he remained stiff under her hands. “I want nothing but us in this room tonight. No past, no future. You could treat it as a dream, if you like.”

She smiled at him a little wistfully, seeing the thought catch behind his eyes.

“If you would have me, Solas, I need you to touch me as if I were real.”

“You don’t know what you ask,” he said, his fingers curling in at her back. She shivered.

“Yes, I do. I am asking you to make love to me because I need you. I need to feel as if nothing else matters right now but this.” She drew her hand down his face, sweeping his mouth with her thumb, and he twitched, hard. “The world waits outside that door tomorrow, and for just a brief moment I need to forget it exists.”

His breath caught. “Vhenaste--”

“Solas,  _please_.”

“--the world for one night,” he said, his voice breaking, a string of  _elvhen_  flowing from him too fast for her to follow, and his mouth chased after them to crash against hers with urgent heat. His body followed after, pressing, the sudden contact making him pause his fevered kiss with an explosive gasp as he trembled and shook.

She drank in this dam burst, wondering and reveling in the intensity of his response as she kissed at his lower lip. Her hand traveled from his face and down his neck and he groaned as if dying.

“You shake,  _ma vhenan_ ,” she murmured, drawing a leg up to wrap around him. Solas was unraveling; one hand shifted from her back to her hip, spanning his fingers to grip it and yank toward him. His other hand sought hers, twining their fingers as he pinned her hand back to the bed.

“So long,” he said brokenly. “I dreamt of this for so long.”

“As have I.”

His mouth descended again, all the hunger she’d felt in previous kisses surging to the fore and she met it with her own, tongue teasing lips and teeth. The way he shivered and shook, overwhelmed, excited and moved her -- she wanted both to soothe and take him apart completely until he could do nothing but be still and spent and content in her arms.

Vhenaste’s hand caressed down from Solas’s neck to his chest, fingertips brushing along his clavicle as she moved across the muscles. His breathing became a pant as he twitched violently.

“Ah--! I...it has been...,” he said as he pulled away, apologetic.

“Do not fear, Solas, I understand,” she said, her mouth curving into a smile as she curled her fingers and brushed the knuckles against his nipple.

He twitched again and cursed with a groan, his own faint smile making an appearance.

“You will be my undoing,” he said, shaking, “but I would please you before I am unmade.” It was almost shyly offered. The sure caress at her hip, the careful adjustment of his own -- it was her turn to gasp, the brushed and brief contact at her sex so unexpected her face flushed hotly -- put paid to any idea of inexperience. Only as he said: time so long spent outside of a lover's embrace had left him starved of touch and sensitive to every ministration. Even the movement he'd made had not come without his own strained expression, but one she felt safe in assuming he felt he could better control.

"And if my pleasure would be to see you undone?"

"It would not last," he said with a rueful smile, shaking his head just as he had in their private Fade dream. Desire tinged with his usual melancholy colored his face. "For you have me halfway there already."

"I have yet to begin," Vhenaste said archly, "and the way you moved just now--"

"I did not think that through," he admitted, untangling his hands from her to cup her face. "More than anything it is the simple fact of you, here, that moves me so."

Her heart raced. He spoke so earnestly... She slid her leg against his, enjoying how his eyes closed and he clutched at her as if drowning.

“And...this,” Solas continued as he struggled. That beautiful mouth quirked to one side, and then he slowly opened his eyes to see her watching him. “Your pleasure is a wonder to behold, even at my expense. I enjoy seeing it.” The way his low voice came to a near throb thrilled her.

“Then show me.” 

Vhenaste smiled at his pleased, shaking exhale. He pushed himself up onto one elbow to hover over her; as his gaze swept down to look at the rest of her, she seized the moment to appreciate how his lithe, muscled form shifted and moved. She was particularly gratified to see the truth of his growing arousal. She wanted to touch him and see its culmination, see him crest and break under her hands.

“You are...,” Solas said as he dragged his gaze back up to meet hers. He ran his hand down to her chest, his long hands and fingers cupping her breast and his thumb softly grazing the areola. It pebbled, her nipple slowly stiffening as she bit her lip. 

“Magnificent,” he finished, watching her face intently. His touch turned into a continuous gentle stroking, palming the soft flesh and her nipple. She tingled, heat suffusing her face, and she sucked in a sharp breath on a whimper as he lightly pinched the stiffened peak. He hummed, pleased, and pinched it again just to watch her shudder.

“I wonder...,” he mused, the hand he’d rested on the pillow beside her head returning to her face. Cupping her cheek, he ran his thumb over her mouth. Her lips parted under it.

“Oh.” His eyes widened, fixing upon her mouth. As one hand caressed her aching nipple, her mouth seized the thumb of the other and sucked it in.

“Ohhh,” he groaned, his eyes rolling back. She swirled her tongue around his thumb and he nearly collapsed, biting back a cry.

“ _Ma vhenan_ ,” she said softly, releasing his thumb on a kiss. He was so very terribly sensitive – she now understood just how long he must have gone without even a friendly touch. She still wanted to see him succumb in rapture, but she could prolong that moment by giving in to her own first.

Gently she covered his hand at her breast with her hand, shifting it over her heart.

“I’m…I’m fine,” he said, drawing in a steadying breath. His weak smile grew as he opened his eyes. “I’m fine. You, however, are terrible.”

“You teased.” She stroked his hand.

“So I did,” Solas said, trembling. “I would do it again.”

“You enjoyed the view?” Vhenaste slid his hand to her stomach.

“Very much,” he said, tilting his head. “Was I not clear?”

“Mmm. You could be clearer and tell me…,” she said, her own pulse pounding in her ears as she moved their hands just above the mound of her sex, “what you think of this one.” Her fingers skated over the back of his hand to touch her own skin.

He glanced down and then back up at her.

“Intriguing. I will need a closer look.” He chuckled at her soft gasp when he moved his entire body down the bed to rest between her legs, his face inches from her hand. “You wish to play, then let us play.”

Vhenaste captured his hand. “With me.” She guided it between her legs, her fingers parting the fluff of hair.

“A dangerous ploy.” His hand gave her an experimental stroke in the valley where her thigh met her groin. It was light, assured, and set her nerves blazing. She shuddered.

Solas looked up at her, and she could feel his whole attention now locked on her face. He stroked again, fingertips straying closer to her mound, and hummed his pleasure along with hers. She’d fantasized about him touching her before, and it had excited her greatly. The reality of it was better. She was bare to him in every way imaginable and he was consumed by it, eyes intensely focused and his mouth falling open in pleased distraction.

“I have seen many things,” he said slowly as she echoed his touches with her own hand, both of them now exploring and caressing her outer folds. It felt so good. She was flooded with heat and tension, her half-lidded vision fixed on him, and she moaned. He sucked in a breath, his own face flushing.

“But I have… never seen…,” he said unsteadily. He coaxed her leg up and set his other hand on the underside of the thigh. She squirmed and sighed.

“Anything more beautiful in my entire life,” he whispered, his thumb running along the seam of her labia.

She closed her hand around his, her fingers following his to sweep the sensitive flesh. She no longer felt the chill in the air, too warm from his touch and how he was making her feel.

“You aren’t looking in the right place.”

“Yes I am,” he said, smiling at her as he found her clitoris and rubbed it gently.

Vhenaste started with a low moan, his hand on the back of her leg caressing her. If he’d intended to soothe her, it was having the opposite effect.

“What…,” she began, her breath hitching when his touch became an insistent pressure. Her legs trembled and she could hear him humming appreciatively. She tried again. “What do you find so appealing?”

“The sight of your joy, _vhenan_. It is… transformative,” Solas replied.

“Ah!” He had found moisture and drew it up along his finger in a decisive flick, sending her into full-body shudders, both nipples now stiff peaks. She seized one and rolled it between her fingers.

He spoke through a shuddery exhale. “Just so.”

“You are eloquent,” she teased him, lifting her other leg to put a foot on his shoulder.

“You are unmerciful,” he said, his face darkening further.

“Just so,” she said with a faint smirk, writhing under the continuous barrage of strokes he launched. “OH.” She nearly lifted off the bed as he pressed a knuckle against the wetness.

“As I said: a dangerous ploy.” He switched his grip to thread his fingers through hers, holding her hand, his other hand now gripping her thigh lifting her leg up onto his other shoulder. And with that, he held her gaze for as long as possible as he turned his mouth and attention to her slickened sex.

“ _Solas_ ,” she cried out, his hand tightening his grip on her hand while he pressed lips and tongue to kiss and taste her. Every curl and slide sent her spasming, their conjoined hands holding her in place.

Solas let go his grip of her leg to caress it, moving his hand to cup her ass. He shook under her feet, his breathing hot and ragged against her. Even in her haze of pleasure she sensed he was gathering himself for something. He groaned something inaudible – she brushed her thumb against his hand as it, too, shook – and he plunged his tongue into her.

So small a thing had not usually affected her so deeply. In her experience, what they did was pleasant and nothing more. But to be with Solas, quiet and reserved until speaking of his passions, hearing him lose himself in her sent Vhenaste reeling.

“Oh Solas, yes,” she gasped, opening further to the languid strokes of his tongue slipping in and out of her cunt. She clutched at her breast and pinched her nipple one more time, then slid her hand down her body – it felt like little sparks of lightning now, so aroused she was. She watched his face transform from impassioned to something near rapture as her hand joined his mouth in pleasing her, her fingers parting the light fluff of her folds to stroke at her clitoris.

Solas gripped her hard, burying his raptured moans into her flood. They worked in concert, his tongue and her fingers, the air around her filling with a static charge as her pleasure mounted.

“Play with me,” Vhenaste gasped out, her legs trembling from the effort to keep her from inadvertently pushing him away. Her body was dewing in perspiration. She knew where this would lead and she was not going alone. “Touch yourself, _ma vhenan_.”

He paused, pulling away just enough to look at her face.

“Hold on to me,” he said in a strained, almost quavering voice. She realized what he meant when he released her hand to push himself up from the bed. His grip on her hip shifted at the same time and began to lift it further, and she grasped his wrist and rose with him until she was looking up at him, her body at an angle. She shifted her hold on his arm again when it left the bed to support her, her other hand remaining between her legs and stroking languidly.

“You are so beautiful,” Solas said, staring at her in a welter of emotion she could barely begin to untangle before he did as she’d asked, releasing her hip so he supported her with one hand. The rolling of his muscles under her foot as his arm began to work where she could not see thrilled her, his broken and stuttering gasps soon muffled as he resumed consuming her, watching her face from over her hand.

Vhenaste was taut as a bow under the combined pull of these disparate pleasures, overwhelmed. His lips and tongue devoured her with abandon, sucking and nipping and tasting hungrily. Solas worked around her fingers but often kissed them as well, his nose grazing her knuckles. His grunts and moans increased in intensity and frequency, trailing into a slight whine. She felt seen, wanted and adored and –

_“Come with me.”_

Perhaps it was the sound. Perhaps it was the sudden, hard grip at her hip. Or the press of his mouth against her hand at just the right moment, thrumming at her clitoris. It could have been all these or some other, more ill-defined factor. But she felt the pressure just before it hit, a thunderclap of an orgasm that rocked her and turned her body rigid as she rode the wave.

“Oh my love, _ma vhenan, ar lath ma vhenan_ ,” Vhenaste gasped out in a whispering string of babble, hearing Solas almost weeping out the same. He sank back down so fast it was almost a collapse; her feet came off his shoulders, shaking. Vhenaste pulled his arm up and he followed it, reaching for her, leaning forward between her legs to embrace her with his head resting on her torso.

Vhenaste laid on the bed, happier than she had been in a long time. Solas shook in her arms, still telling her how much he loved her, trailing off as he slowly came back to himself. Her hand stroked his scalp in a soothing repetitive motion, occasionally brushing against his ear and making him twitch.

“As I said…”

“Shut up and make love to me,” she said, smiling.

“Let a man rest first!” he complained, but she could feel him smiling against her stomach.

“If I must,” she mock sighed. “But I will hear you call my name, my love.”

He squeezed her. “You will. As much as you like.”


End file.
